


Good Influences On Good People

by HigherMagic



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: "Listen, Three, you have no right to come here and spread your filth over my space," Pro hissed, eyes narrowed. The Archive had been a royal thorn in their paw for quite some time, but this was the last straw."I just wanted to see if you needed any help," the Archive replied, with a kind smile.
Relationships: Archive of Our Own/The Protectorate Archive
Comments: 57
Kudos: 177





	Good Influences On Good People

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry I couldn't help myself I'm fucking dying.

"Listen, Three, you have no right to come here and spread your filth over my space," Pro hissed, eyes narrowed. The Archive had been a royal thorn in their paw for quite some time, but this was the last straw.

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help," the Archive replied, with a kind smile. Pro knew better – the Archive couldn't be trusted. They weren't honorable and they didn't try to protect the innocent like Pro did. They would happily let anyone see the kinds of disgusting, distasteful things their users put up in the name of 'free expression'. A cesspool of the kinky and depraved, no matter how well they tagged it or warned for the content within, it was abhorrent in Pro's eyes.

It was awful, it was terrible, and Pro had had enough.

Pro stood, and pointed an accusing finger at the Archive. "I don't want you anywhere near me," Pro hissed again. "I know the kind of awful things you stand for, and I don't want you coming over and stealing my friends and sullying their values. I'm trying to protect people here."

The Archive sighed. They had had this argument so many times, it was difficult to come up with something new to say now. "Pro, listen," the Archive murmured, stepping closer so that they couldn't be overheard. Gentle fingers reached out in a welcoming gesture, and Pro flinched back. "My code base is free to use. You don't need to go somewhere like Press, okay? I can help you, and you can make yourself however you want to be without their restrictions."

The Archive's eyes, a gentle, welcoming red, were unblinking. Their smile was a little crooked, matching the slant of their logo, a dimple in their cheeks. Pro shook their head, glaring at the Archive.

"No," Pro snapped. "If I use anything of yours it'll be dirty. Unwholesome. _Tainted_."

The Archive sighed. "Is there no way I can convince you?" they asked, as they have asked a thousand times. "Your model is flawed, Pro. You can't have submissions moderated from the beginning with such strict rules – if you get more than a dozen authors a day it'll be impossible for a single person to keep up, and then you'll need to hire more, who may not share your vision. It takes a community to keep a community safe. And that's nothing to speak of your block policy - one person writes one thing you find distasteful, and they deserve to be shunned or attacked? That's not safe, either."

"What you do isn't _safe_."

"Tagging and filtering makes it safe. You don't get to decide what other people find comforting or not." The Archive's voice was still so gentle, welcoming. They straightened, and held out their hand, which was a myriad of different skins to suit their users' preferences. Pro hadn't figured out how to do that, yet. They weren't sure Press even allowed that kind of thing.

"Let me show you?" the Archive murmured, earnest and smiling. "Please?"

Pro glared at the outstretched hand. This was stupid. There was no way they should be associating with _anyone_ like the Archive. Their reputation could get sullied just by allowing the conversation to go as long as it had.

"What's it gonna be, Pro?" the Archive asked.

Pro huffed. They supposed that, if nothing else, it would give them a chance to get a deeper look at the Archive's base code, and they would be able to look for any glaring weaknesses to exploit. It would a test of their resolve, as well, to make sure they were still Righteous and Good. The Archive was too trusting. Maybe Pro would be able to show _them_ a thing or two.

"Alright," they said. Pro didn't take the Archive's hand, but straightened, and nodded, as the Archive smiled brightly at them. "Lead the way."


End file.
